


The Unexpected

by jessie8345



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie8345/pseuds/jessie8345
Summary: Waverly and Nicole are taken by bobo's revenants from Nicole's apartment





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly had been to Nicole's many times. they found it easier to meet with their messed up work schedules but with Waverly spending more and more time away from the safety of the homestead the revenants take it into their own hands to take revenge for their fallen leader and how will Wynonna cope with a missing sister and best friend.

 

Nicole's apartment was cosy and bursting with light which made it feel bigger than it was, the walls were plastered with photo's of her life before and after purgatory. Waverly and Nicole were situated on the couch the movie was long forgotten and the popcorn cold from time. Nicole was hovering over Waverly's body in a heated kiss each with roaming hands and in that moment there was a loud crash of her door being kicked in it swung open with four revenants stepping in guns aimed at the couple on the couch. Waverly recognised them as Ike Clanton, Billy Clanton, Tom McLaury and Frank McLaury. Nicole reached for her gun that was still on her belt and a gunshot rang out which made Nicole lift her hands in an act of surrender. The girls lifted themselves off the couch and were left standing defenceless the two other revenants moved in front of the other and towards the girls pulling zip ties from their pockets they tied their hands behind their back backs and Billy Clanton decided to get very much in Nicole's personal space while taking her gun he slid his slimy hand down her leg and towards her ass. Waverly shouted for him to get his hands off her, the tone of her voice alarming even Nicole. They laughed and the Revenant holding Waverly grabbed her hair and pulled her back so that her head was nearly leaning on his shoulder her response was a sharp yelp and Nicole struggled against her restraints and her eyes were dark with fury. Waverly watched in pain as she saw pressure being added to the hand around Nicole's neck watching powerlessly to stop them she watched as Nicole's eyes flickered closed screaming for them to stop and when they decided she was so loud Frank McLaury knocked her over the head with the end of the gun and she fell to the ground.

Wynonna was starting to worry Waverly had never been late for anything in her life. 23 missed calls later she decided to go over to Nicole's place to see if she was there.

Nicole woke loudly gasping for searching for the breath that she was starved off taking in her surrounds her cop instincts kicking in to find an escape. she was chained to a wall with some ability to move a few feet she could see a sleeping Waverly she kicked her leg to try and wake her up. As consciousness sneaked its way into Waverly's features she jolted, shouting Nicole's name the tone so full of fear and worry being pulled back to the wall by her own restraints. Nicole quickly responded saying she was here and she was okay which was true for now at least. Nicole's eyes scanned the room for any exits or weak points that they could use to their advantage problem was there wasn't any. Waverly's threw her head back in pain as she did Nicole saw her head blood stains still evident there and asked her what happened she explained and Nicole grew furious pulling at her restraints. The revenants must of heard the clatter of the chains moving because only moments later they entered and moved straight towards Waverly and grabbed Waverly's chin and stroked her face with his other hand and when she tried to move he laughed which infuriated Nicole but there was nothing she could do except shout and pull at her restraints. Ike stood over Nicole towering her asserting a dominant position which just generally pissed her off. He looked down at her and said not to worry that she would have her turn and he moved back over to Waverly and called Billy to hold Waverly while he uncuffed her. She struggled to try to fight back but she couldn't and moments she was dragged from the room. No longer than 20 minutes passed when the sounds of Waverly's screams reached Nicole's ears.


	2. chapter 2

When Wynonna reached Nicole's apartment door she knew something was definitely wrong when she saw that the door had been kicked in she immediately reached for peacemaker and cautiously entered the apartment she could see that there were a struggle and a note left on the coffee table it said 'FOR BOBO'. She ran out of the apartment already rang Doll's number.

The screaming went on and on and it physically pained Nicole to listen she pulled at the chains until her wrists were bleeding but that still didn't stop her. About 15 minutes later Tom and Frank entered the cell seeing Nicole in so much pain not physical but mentally they fed off it like it was a drug and they got high off it they wanted to make her pain more than mental but physical and Unchained Nicole Tom held her up gripping both of her arms behind her back there was no chance she was going to get out of this unharmed she could still hear waverlys screams and they laughed when her head flew to the direction it came from. 

 

Nicole started struggling trying anything to get to Waverly finally she broke loose and punched Tom in the nose and he let go grabbing his nose and groaning Frank threw Nicole against the wall before she could make it to the door. Hearing the commotion Ike and Billy entered the room holding guns. Nicole makes another lunge towards the door and she stops to find her weapon pointed right between her eyes, she was pissed. They were laughing stating they had a lively one and she needed to be taught some manners. Just as Ike finished his statement he gave Nicole a blow to her stomach and she fell to the floor as they continued to kick her when they saw that it was fit to stop Billy held her to the wall by her throat.

Billy was very much in her personal space. But Nicole already knew he was too strong for her as he started whispering vile things in her ear. "You red heads are crazy, love a girl with some fight in her" she did her best not to throw up. His hand started moving towards her face stroking her cheek she realised there was no getting out of this and feared the worst. He slammed their lips together as Nicole did her best to escape. Ike and Frank finally took Nicole to wavery.

Who was drained and hoping to god Nicole was alive. 

Nicole undid Waverly's chains and the belts that were keeping her constricted and cupped her face trying to wake her she called Waverly's name voice cracking as she did but Waverly mumbled Nicole's name and slowly lifted her eyes lids. the tears that she had been holding back were now coming to the surface as she rushed to comfort waverly not telling her what had happened in the next room.

Meanwhile, Wynonna was going insane two of her favourite people were missing and she had no idea what to do she knew her time was running out. Dolls were doing his best to give her hope but soon even he was starting to fear the worst but when she saw that look on his face that was going to say they were better off trying to find the bodies rather than a location it sparked something within her and she was not going to give in on finding them alive.

Nicole saw her opportunity and instead of listening to Waverly and not trying anything she took it. The Billy came into the room leaving the door open as soon as he leant down to put the food on the ground Nicole lunged at him but if she thought she was going to catch him off guard she was wrong. As she swung for a punch he ducked just missing it and in one swift motion, she had stood grabbing for Nicole's throat lifting her off the floor so her feet were just out of reach. 

Waverly was now positioned on the table bracing herself on one arm using all the strength she had to scream for him to get off her and to leave her alone all failed attempts but when the other revenants came through the door he dropped Nicole and left her gasping for breath now that she was free of his grip Ike and Frank picked her up holding her on her knee's each painfully gripping each of her arms holding her still by putting pressure on her shoulders so she couldn't resist not that it was stopping her from trying.

He laughed at her failed attempts at escape and as she looked at him so full of hate he laughed some more he walked towards Waverly and chained her back up while Tom held her still and stopping any resistance from becoming an issue. Once she was chained he toggled a few buttons the table lifted so Wavery was now standing upright and now has a full view of Nicole. Nicole now seeing the look in Waverly's eyes screamed for Billy to leave her alone and before she could finish the statement there was a sharp pain radiating from her cheek and a loud smacking sound echoed throughout the room splitting her lip and scratching her face Waverly's gasp followed. Nicole slowly lifted her head and was struck with another deafening hit and she felt herself being dragged up and as soon as she found her footing she was hit with another blow to her stomach and she dropped clutching her stomach. Nicole was pulled onto a chair and tied to it she was hunched over desperately struggling to catch her breath. Billy looked at the girls and then focused on Waverly "Do you want to know who your real father is yeah Bobo told us about your cheating whore mother and your own realisation for the reason Wyatt had treated you so different from his daughters?" he laughed as Waverly thought about the answer while Nicole was still processing the fact that Waverly wasn't Earp. Waverly hadn't told anyone, not even Nicole.

"Who is my father?" Waverly asked voice trembling

Billy laughed "You already know and let's just say he was there for you growing up more than Wyatt anyway, come on Waverly you're a clever girl search your mind, you know the answer.

"No" Waverly near enough screamed.

"Yes," Billy laughed "Bobo. Now then where was I"

Billy took a scalpel out of his pocket and waved it between the girls Waverly watched in fear as he stopped waving it and instead pointed it right towards Nicole.

Wynonna had searched and searched through Waverly's research trying to find which revenants took Waverly and Nicole she finally came across one revenant who would leave cards for his victim's families that seemed to match what she was looking for, his name Ike Clanton. She began her search for him because if she found him she would find Waverly and Nicole.

Billy stalked over to Nicole moving his hand over Nicole's neck forcing her to look at him her eyes widened when the blade came into view but then dropped slightly realising by taking the pain and torture she was protecting Waverly. But as Billy put the blade down Nicole was now worried. She had every right to be still holding onto her throat he moved his other hand to her shirt undoing each button Waverly screaming in the background all Nicole could hear was Billy's chuckling from above her preparing herself for the worst for what he had in mind. Nicole's chest only covered by her bra Waverly saw the evidence of the last attack and all she could do is gasp she wanted to comfort her girlfriend kiss everything better but she couldn't and it pained her. As he moved the scalpel towards her skin he applied pressure to the blade slicing across Nicole's abdomen he laughed at her trying her best to turn her pain into rage as not to cause Waverly pain but the more she resisted the more pressure he applied soon her stomach was laced with cuts and the appearance of bruises from her earlier beating. Waverly was crying and screaming for Billy to leave her alone and when he had finished his fun. Frank walked towards Waverly cupping her chin and moved his face inches from hers asked again where Wynonna was and where was the black badge office and just as the sentence finished Wynonna, dolls and doc came crashing through the door Wynonna killed Ike, Tom and Frank before they had a chance to kill Billy he had cut Nicole away from the chair and held the scalpel to her neck pressing enough cut her skin Wynonna lowered her gun enough to make Billy loosen his hold on Nicole. A shot rang out no one knew where it came from but Billy dropped reaching for his leg as Nicole fell forward weak from her injuries gun in hand she had grabbed it from Billy's sheath when he was untying her. Wynonna shot Billy as Nicole watched as her nightmare was sucked into hell right before her eyes.

Wynonna made a B-line for Waverly untying her and then helping her off the table while dolls was working on stopping the bleeding from Nicole's stomach. Nicole still eyes on the spot where Billy was sucked into hell she was unable to remove her line of sight. Wynonna set Waverly down next to Nicole and as Waverly whispered comforting words into Nicole's ear Wynonna called an ambulance to their location and soon both girls were being rushed to the hospital. They kept both girls sedated while they made plans for their recovery they had to consider their mental state as well and if they had to make any arrangements for specialists to help if they suffered from PTSD. They would both be forced into counselling if they wanted to continue working in law enforcement.

Waverly and Nicole had a shared room while in recovery. Waverly woke first dehydrated and groggy from the drugs Wynonna was by her side when she woke she shifted slightly and alerted Wynonna "hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know, is there anything to drink?" and it was as if everything hit her at once all the memories of the last few days pounded through her memory and she shot upright in the hospital bed shouting Nicole's name and then wincing in pain from her injuries a painful reminder that it was all real. Wynonna was quick to comfort her little sister when Waverly saw Nicole's sleeping frame Wynonna explained that they wanted to keep her sedated for a while longer while they could determine her 'mental state' Wynonna used air quotations to show how she thought about it and then handed her a glass of water.

You could see the thoughts travelling around Wynonna's head Waverly could see she had questions but could form no words to ask them. Waverly finally broke the silence by just telling Wynonna to ask what she has on her mind in the same motion she dropped her head knowing exactly what Wynonna was going to ask. It pained Wynonna to see her sister struggling to keep her smile bright which it always was. 

Wynonna stuttered and stammered around the question but eventually got it out "What happened? I know you most probably don't want to talk about it but I need to know. Why did they go after you and not me?

"I'm not an Earp!" Waverly broke down sobbing.


End file.
